Let Me Go
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Jack and Kate can't ignore the feelings they have for each other.


**Title**: Let Me Go  
**Rating**: PG  
**Spoilers**: Exodus  
**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me.  
**Summary**: A songfic to 3 Doors Down's "Let Me Go". Jack and Kate can't ignore the feelings they have for each other.  
**Note**: This is my first Lost fanfic so all reviews are appreciated.

_one more kiss could be the best thing  
__or one more lie could be the worst  
__and all these thoughts are never resting  
__and you're not something i deserve_

Kate sat in her usual spot on the beach, staring out at the ocean. The waves seemed relentless today, crashing endlessly against the shore. The raft left a few days ago with Michael, Walt, Jin and Sawyer on it. Jack and Locke managed to blow up the hatch but they were still debating who would go down first. So far they've managed to elude The Others so Kate didn't see a reason to try and hide. Danielle was wrong, obviously. It was ironic just sitting here on the beach. It gave Kate some kind of calming peace while out in the forest they had to fight against unseen monsters and who-knows-what-else. She heard a small commotion behind her and turned around in time to see Locke and Hurley coming out of the woods. Jack was no where in sight.

She smiled at just the thought of Jack. They've been close ever since she helped stitch up his wound after the crash. They helped one another out in times of crisis and were each other's rock on this god awful island. But Kate couldn't help but feel a bit more for him.

_in my head there's only you now  
__this world falls on me  
__in this world, there's real and make believe  
__this seems real to me_

Jack stood at the edge of the woods, leaning against a tree as he watched Kate on the beach. She looked deep in thought as she stared into the open waters but there was a hint of a smile on her face. He slowly approached her, careful not to make so much noise in case he startled her. But she heard him anyway. Kate turned around and flashed him one of those smiles that was permanently imprinted in his memory. He took a seat next to her, also staring out at the water.

"How are things at the hatch?" She asked casually. From her tone it was impossible to tell if she was still mad at him about switching the packs.

"Good. Things are going good." Jack answered casually.

"That's good." Kate repeated.

Finally Jack dragged up the topic they were dancing around. "So how long are we going to keep doing this dance, Kate?"

_you love me, but you dont know who i am  
__i'm torn between this life i lead  
__and where i stand  
__you love me, but you don't know who i am  
__so let me go  
__let me go_

Kate turned her head sharply to look at Jack. He was still gazing out at the ocean but he finally looked her in the eye. His brown eyes were so deep she could probably drown herself in them.

She let out a deep sigh. "I don't know."

Apparently that wasn't the answer Jack wanted to hear. "What do you want?"

"I said I don't know!" Kate got to her feet, heading back for the camp. She didn't even have to turn around to know Jack was on her heels.

Before she could get any further, Jack caught her wrist and pulled her against him. She collided with his chest. Again his brown eyes were bearing into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to get his answer from them. Without so much of sign, Jack leaned down and caught her lips with his.

_i dream we head to what i hope for  
__and i turn my back on loving you  
__how could this love be a good thing  
__and not know what i'm going through_

Jack didn't pause to think about it, just acted on impulse. It seemed like the right moment and she was there, right there in front of him. Her lips were almost begging to be kissed. No way was he letting this chance pass by. The kiss was everything he imagined it would be: hot, explosive and made him want even more.

He felt something stir within him. An emotion of sorts but he pushed it aside wanting to feel nothing but this kiss. Unfortunately, he didn't get much longer to enjoy it before he felt Kate's hand on his chest shoving him away. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen. _At least she doesn't look pissed…yet_, he thought wryly. He saw something flicker in her eyes but it was gone within seconds.

"Kate."

"Don't, Jack." Her voice faltered when she spoke his name. Without a word, she turned around and left.

_in my head there's only you now  
__this world falls on me  
__in this world, there's real and make believe  
__this seems real to me_

Kate didn't dare look back at Jack, knowing it'd only make it harder to turn away later. She made her way through the jungle, pushing aside leaves and branches that blocked her path. She came across the caves. Puzzled, she stopped. Why did she head for the caves knowing it would be the first place Jack would be soon? Kate let out a deep sigh, said a quick hello to Charlie and Claire then walked along the trail that led back to the beach.

All along the way, her mind filled with questions about Jack and the kiss. Why had he done that? Would he really want to start something with her? Why her? It was so frustrating she couldn't get an answer she had to suppress the urge to punch something. She felt in the kiss the sparks she felt whenever she was around him. Her hand impulsively went to her lips. Jack was a sweet guy but Kate didn't want to continue leading him to think they had a chance for a relationship. They were on an island for goodness sake. But their emotions seemed so real.

_you love me, but you dont know who i am  
__i'm torn between this life i lead  
__and where i stand  
__you love me, but you dont know who i am  
__so let me go, just let me go_

Jack watched as Kate headed into the jungle. He kicked at the sand, causing it to fly all around him. He should not have kissed her. It was simple as that. He should not have kissed her. Now he was going to have a pissed off Kate on his hands. Jack laughed a bit at the idea of Kate being mad at him. She'd never been mad at anyone before, with the exception of Sawyer but that man got on the nerves of everyone. But then again he didn't know her well enough to say that.

As the sun began to set, he walked back towards the camp. He kept his eyes out for her, hoping to get a chance to apologize, get back on her good side. He spotted her sitting beside the fire, eating a fruit. Praying she wouldn't bit his head off, Jack hesitantly took a seat next to her.

_no matter how hard i try  
__i cant escape these things inside  
__i know, i know  
__but all the pieces fall apart  
__you will be the only one who knows  
__who knows_

Kate felt his presence next to her as Jack took a seat next to her and she sensed his hesitation. She continued eating the piece of fruit, waiting for Jack to speak. She heard a sigh but that was all.

"I'm guessing you didn't just come here to watch me eat." Kate finally said, not able to stand the silence anymore.

"Kate, I want to apologize-"

"Forget it, Jack." Kate interrupted. "We'll just pretend it never happened."

Jack looked at her, speaking softly so others didn't overhear, "Pretend it never happened? How can we do that and at the same time ignore what we're feeling?"

Kate bit her lower lip. She turned to face him only to realize his face was mere inches from hers. "I guess we'll just have to live past it."

_you love me, but you dont know who i am  
__i'm torn between this life i lead  
__and where i stand,  
__you love me, but you don't know who i am  
__so let me go  
__just let me go_

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he could just pretend the kiss never happened. These feelings he had for Kate were too strong. He wanted to kiss her again so badly but he didn't think he was going to be let off so easily like last time.

"I don't think I can." He whispered.

"It will never work, Jack." Kate reminded him.

"And why not?" Jack wasn't going to let this topic slide so easily.

"It just won't. Don't push it."

She was teasing him. Her lips so close to his, her smell intoxicating him. "Kate."

This time she was the one who initiated the kiss. It was exactly like the previous one but this one seemed like pure heaven. Jack ignored the fact everyone was probably staring at them right now. He deepened the kiss, seeking entrance into her mouth. When the need for air became too much to ignore they finally pulled away.

_you love me, but you dont  
__you love me, but you dont  
__you love me, but you dont know who i am_

Kate couldn't believe she just did that. Just a minute ago she was trying to convince him there was no way they could have a relationship, then she had to go and kiss the man. But the temptation was too strong.

"I thought you said it wouldn't work." Jack's voice was husky.

Kate fought to regain her breath. "It won't."

"Why, Kate?" She stood up and turned to walk away but Jack grabbed her wrist. He was not about to let the events repeat again. "Why?"

"You don't know me." Kate answered simply. She pulled her wrist away from him and walked off.

_you love me, but you dont  
__you love me, but you dont  
__you love me, but you dont know me..._


End file.
